List of Microwave Me Experiments
This is a listing of all of the Microwave Me experiments that were done. The first eleven episodes were originally uploaded on Matthew's music channel, AltoonaYourPiano, until on November 18, 2012 he created MicrowaveMeShow and quickly reuploaded all of the original episodes with the first new one being the ice cubes. Oddly enough, most of the reuploaded episodes have more views than their original counterparts. The initial plan was to do a bi-weekly or tri-weekly format but in the middle of season two, it switched to uploading episodes as they're made, giving a more natural feel to the series. Of each season, sometimes portions of that season feel almost like another separate one or part of the previous season, for example, Matthew sometimes incorrectly states the Renee episodes as being part of season one, which is why they're considered Season 1.5. Here's a list of the range of episodes and what season or subseason they fall under. *Parody Show: 1-7 *Season One: 8-19 *Season 1.5: 20-24 *Season Two: 25-52 *Season Three: 53-81 *Season 3.5: 82-106 *Season Four: 107-135 * Lull Period: 136-149 *Season 4.5: 150-170 *Season Five: 171-192 *Season 5.5: 193-217 *July 4 Special: 218-221 *Season 6: 222-248 *Season 7: 249-260 *Vimeo: 261-275 *Christmas Special: 261-278 * Season 8: 261-280 *Season 9: 281-300 *Season 10: 301-323 * Season 11: 324-354 Also, notice the changing nature of the items after the second season. The first two seasons were filmed entirely using items found around the house, which is why they are so hit-and-miss with success rate of interest. Items were never specifically bought for the show until the third season, with the first purchased items microwaved being the dozen eggs (the light bulb and toothpaste used in the experiment, however, were not bought), although the eggs and other shown items were not bought SPECIFICALLY for the show but as potential items to be used (the helium balloon was the first bought specifically for the show), however, the show continues to brand itself as "low budget", but not in the sense of seasons 1-2, more in the sense of finding cool items to microwave for a low price, such as the Staples Easy Button which was only $8, but was every bit as entertaining to watch burn as a $500 iPhone, and a $14 bottle of champagne to kick off season six was downright explosive. The eighth season was an attempted move to Vimeo which did not pan out, and from the 9th season onward, uploads to Vimeo are quite rare. List of Experiments Before Microwave Me Season One Season Two Season Three 53: Eggs, Light Bulb, & Toothpaste (January 27, 2013) #54: Helium Balloon (January 28, 2013) #55: Steel Wool (January 28, 2013) #56: Garlic (January 28, 2013) #57: Bell Pepper (January 28, 2013) #58: Yoghurt (February 1, 2013) #59: Pear (February 2, 2013) #60: Lemon & Lime (February 2, 2013) #61: Blueberries (February 2, 2013) #62: Strawberries (February 3, 2013) #63: Carrot (February 3, 2013) #64: Cough Drops (February 5, 2013) #65: Roasted Nuts (February 6, 2013) #66: Pencil (February 6, 2013) #67: Copper Scrubs (February 6, 2013) #68: Coffee Bean (February 8, 2013) #69: Aspirin (February 8, 2013) #70: Chocolate Covered Strawberries (February 9, 2013) #71: Duck Sauce (February 9, 2013) #72: C9 Lights (February 9, 2013) #73: Liquid Soap (February 10, 2013) #74: Shit (February 10, 2013) #75: Pipe Cleaners (February 10, 2013) #76: Dishwasher Packs (February 11, 2013) #77: Energy Drink (February 11, 2013) #78: Steel Wool & Tinfoil (February 11, 2013) #79: Birdseed (February 12, 2013) #80: Organic Soy Milk (February 13, 2013) #81: Chinese Mustard (February 14, 2013) #82: Styrofoam Block & Packing Peanuts (February 15, 2013) #83: Vaseline (February 15, 2013) #84: Christmas Lights (February 15, 2013) #85: Glue (Februaryy 15, 2013) #86: Pens (February 15, 2013) #87: Calculator (February 15, 2013) #88: Battery (February 16, 2013) #89: Super Glue (February 16, 2013) #90: Padlock (February 16, 2013) #91: Printer Cartridge (February 16, 2013) #92: Klondike Bar (February 18, 2013) #93: Twinkie (February 19, 2013) #94: Pop Tart (February 20, 2013) #95: Kool-Aid (February 21, 2013) #96: Water Balloon (February 22, 2013) #97: Ketchup (February 22, 2013) #98: Asparagus (February 22, 2013) #99 Marshmallow Fluff (February 23, 2013) #100: Light Bulb Marathon (February 25, 2013) #101: Turnip (February 25, 2013) #102: Potato (February 25, 2013) #103: Highlighters (February 25, 2013) #104: Correction Tape (February 25, 2013) #105: Crayons (February 25, 2013) #106: Aerosol Can in Cooking Oil (February 26, 2013) Season Four *107: Enegy Drink, Steel Wool, & Pencil (March 6, 2013) *108: Mushrooms (March 6, 2013) *109: Bouilon Cube (March 6, 2013) *110: Fuse (March 6, 2013) *111: Lava Soap (March 6, 2013) *112: Tiger Balm (March 6, 2013) *113: Tinfoil in HD (March 7, 2013) *114: Milk Balloon (March 7, 2013) *115: Tea Packet (March 7, 2013) *116: Grape in HD (March 9, 2013) *117: Jell-O in HD: (March 9, 2013) *118: Bottle of Beer (March 9, 2013) *119: Bubblegum (March 10, 2013) *120: Easter Special (March 10, 2013) *121: Easy Button (March 11, 2013) *122: Cell Phone (March 11, 2013) *123: Two Grapes (March 12, 2013) *124: Stool Softener (March 12, 2013) *125: Paperclip (March 12, 2013) *126: Baby Carrots (March 17, 2013) *127: Raspberries (March 20, 2013) *128: Kiwi (March 21, 2013) *129: Capri Sun (March 21, 2013) *130: Coconut (March 22, 2013) *131: GameCube Controllers (March 22, 2013) *132: Can of Energy Drink (March 22, 2013) *133: Mentos & Coke (March 22, 2013) *134: Cigarettes (March 23, 2013) *135: Silly String (March 23, 2013) *136: Sen-Sen (March 25, 2013) *137: CD in HD (March 25, 2013) *138: Otter Pops (March 26, 2013) *139: Potato Chip Bag in HD (March 27, 2013) *140: Pudding (March 28, 2013) *141: Peep Jousting (March 28, 2013) *142: Soy Sauce in HD (March 29, 2013) *143: Marshmallows (March 30, 2013) *144: Popcorn in HD (March 31, 2013) *145: Three Grapes (March 31, 2013) *146: Broccoli (March 31, 2013) *147: Brussel Sprouts (March 31, 2013) *148: Welsh Rabbit (April 1, 2013) *149: Grapefruit (April 2, 2013) *150: Orange in HD (April 3, 2013) *151: Tubular Light Bulb (April 3, 2013) *152: 30 CDs (April 4, 2013) *153: Thermometer (April 4, 2013) *154: 100 CDs (April 5, 2013) *155: Toothpick part 1 (April 6, 2013) *156: Toothpick part 2 (April 6, 2013) *157: Bottled Popcorn (April 7, 2013) *158: Tastycake (April 7, 2013) *159: Auradescent Light Bulb (April 7, 2013) *160: Twizzlers (April 9, 2013) *161: Ice Cream (April 9, 2013) *162: Lightsaber Peeps (April 13, 2013) *163: Rubber Ducks (April 14, 2013) *164: Compact Fluorescent Light (April 14, 2013) *165: Peanuts (April 18, 2013) *166: Ketchup Packets (April 18, 2013) *167: Bacon (April 18, 2013) *168: Shaving Cream (April 19, 2013) *169: Dog Food (April 19, 2013) *170: CO2 Canisters (April 23, 2013) Season Five *171: "The Works" TBC (May 5, 2013) *172: Black Light (May 6, 2013) *173: Spot-Gro Bulb (May 6, 2013) *174: Kohlrabi (May 6, 2013) *175: Flashlight (May 7, 2013) *176: Murphy's Oil Soap (May 7, 2013) *177: Lever 2000 Soap (May 9, 2013) *178: Dial Soap (May 9, 2013) *179: Tidy Bowl (May 12, 2013) *180: Three Way Bulb (May 12, 2013) *181: Moon Pie (May 13, 2013) *182: Jalapeno Peppers (May 14, 2013) *183: Irish Spring Soap (May 14, 2013) *184: Space Alien Toy (May 14, 2013) *185: Safeguard Soap (May 14, 2013) *186: Shampoo (May 15, 2013) *187: Jiffy Pop (May 17, 2013) *188: Deodorant (May 19, 2013) *189: Hot Glue (May 19, 2013) *190: Apple in HD (May 22, 2013) *191: Starbucks Coffee (May 23, 2013) *192: Sparklers (May 26, 2013) *193: Blue Light Bulb (May 27, 2013) *194: Brick (May 28, 2013) *195: Baby Food (May 28, 2013) *196: Watermelon (May 28, 2013) *197: Cool Whip (May 29, 2013) *198: Cherries (May 30, 2013) *199: Corn On The Cob (May 30, 2013) *200: Giant Light Bulb (June 1, 2013) *201: Protein Drink (June 1, 2013) *202: Vanity Globe Bulb (June 4, 2013) *203: Amber Ligjt Bulb (June 4, 2013) *204: 57 LED Lights (June 5, 2013) *205: Prescription Vistaril Pills (June 5, 2013) *206: Credit Cards (June 6, 2013) *207: Jar of Pickles (June 6, 2013) *208: CD and Steel Wool (June 6, 2013) *209: CD and Ligjt Bulb (June 6, 2013) *210: Dumbbell (June 7, 2013) *211: Chalk (June 7, 2013) *212: Box of Rice Krispies (June 8, 2013) *213: Screws (June 8, 2013) *214: Crest Neat Squeeze (June 9, 2013) *215: Ubermonster (June 9, 2013) *216: 8mm Tape (June 9, 2013) *217: Spray Paint (June 10, 2013) Season Six *218: Champagne (July 1, 2013) *219: Bottle of Ketchup (July 2, 2013) *220: Charcoal (July 3, 2013) *221: Fireworks (July 3, 2013) *222: Blender (September 6, 2013) *223: Steel Wool In A Bottle (September 8, 2013) *224: Play-Doh (September 8, 2013) *225: 4.5" Steel Grinder Disc (September 9, 2013) *226: Green Party Bulb (September 9, 2013) *227: Salmon Eggs (September 9, 2013) *228: Mirror (September 9, 2013) *229: Fels-Naptha Laundry Soap (September 10, 2013) *230: Plant Light Bulb (September 10, 2013) *231: Infrared Heat Lamp (September 10, 2013) *232: Neon Flicker Bulbs (September 10, 2013) *233: Bottle of Medicine (September 10, 2013) *234: Steel Wool In A Jar (September 11, 2013) *235: Dermoplast (September 11, 2013) *236: Monster M3 (September 13, 2013) *237: Ramen Noodles (September 13, 2013) *238: Bubble Solution (September 14, 2013) *239: Pine Cones (September 14, 2013) *240: Avocado (September 14, 2013) *241: Protein Shake (September 17, 2013) *242: Air Freshener (September 18, 2013) *243: Toilet Paper (September 26, 2013) *244: Ex-Lax (October 2, 2013) *245: Prosthetic Eye (October 3, 2013) *246: Apple Cider Balloon (October 6, 2013) *247: Gummy Bears (October 7, 2013) *248: 500 Watt Halogen Light Bulb (October 16, 2013) Season Seven *249: Jack O'Lantern (October 23, 2013) *250: Persimmon (October 24, 2013) *251: Milkshake (October 26, 2013) *252: Red Party Bulb (October 26, 2013) *253: "My Face" (October 27, 2013) *254: Fake Human Heart (October 28, 2013) *255: Bottle of Sparkling Cider (November 3, 2013) *256: Unbagged Popcorn (November 5, 2013) *257: Three Light Bulbs (November 6, 2013) *258: Can of SPAM (November 9, 2013) *259: Squash (November 10, 2013) *260: Static Guard (November 11, 2013) Season Eight *261: Christmas Ornaments (November 19, 2013) *262: Wrist Watch (November 20, 2013) *263: Silly Putty (November 27, 2013) *264: Oreos (November 28, 2013) *265: Mr. Bubble (December 1, 2013) *266: Sweet Potato (December 3, 2013) *267: Santa Claus (December 4, 2013) *268: Snow Globe (December 11, 2013) *269: Mouse (December 12, 2013) *270: Christmas Tree (December 20, 2013) *271: Nutella (December 23, 2013) *272: Can of Planter's Peanuts (December 26, 2013) *273: Ceiling Fan Bulbs (December 27, 2013) *274: Golf Balls (December 27, 2013) *275: TV Remote (December 30, 2013) *276: Bottle of Maple Syrup (January 2, 2014) *277: Nail Polish (January 2, 2014) *278: Gift Bows (January 9, 2014) *279: Spark Plug (January 11, 2014) *280: Aluminum Welding Rod + Pile of Junk (January 20, 2014) Season Nine * 281: Blackberries (February 1, 2014) * 282: Goldfish Crackers + Bag (February 5, 2014) * 283: Car Headlight (February 8, 2014) * 284: Fruit Cup (February 11, 2014) * 285: Coast Soap (February 16, 2014) * 286: Hand Sanitizer (February 16, 2014) * 287: Jawbreaker (February 16, 2014) * 288: Big Bag of Chips (February 19, 2014) * 289: Shatterproof Bulb (February 23, 2014) * 290: Zest Soap (February 23, 2014) * 291: Old Spice Body Wash (February 24, 2014) * 292: Slinky (February 24, 2014) * 293: Pineapple (February 25, 2014) * 294: Gasoline (March 4, 2014) * 295: Mango (March 13, 2014) * 296: Oven Igniter (March 15, 2014) * 297: Magic 8-Ball (March 15, 2014) * 298: Mr. Clean (March 16, 2014) * 299: Pan Scrubber (March 18, 2014) * 300: Axe Body Spray (March 23, 2014) Season Ten * 301: Hot Sauce (March 28, 2014) * 302: Lava Lamp (April 2, 2014) * 303: Peanut Butter (April 3, 2014) * 304: Olives (April 8, 2014) * 305: Steel Wool and Light Bulb (April 14, 2014) * 306: Fart Bombs (April 15, 2014) * 307: Duct Tape (April 17, 2014) * 308: Creme Egg (April 23, 2014) * 309: Resolve Stain Stick (April 24, 2014) * 310: Crystal Bulb (April 29, 2014) * 311: Spaghetti Squash (May 3, 2014) * 312: Meat Thermometer (May 9, 2014) * 313: 100 Push Pins (May 13, 2014) * 314: Gravy Packet (May 18, 2014) * 315: Kitchen Timer (May 21, 2014) * 316: Water Balls (May 24, 2014) * 317: Rubik's Cube (May 27, 2014) * 318: Lego Bricks (May 30, 2014) * 319: Scissors (May 30, 2014) * 320: Grill Brush (May 31, 2014) * 321: Etch-A-Sketch (June 3, 2014) * 322: Pencil Sharpener (June 8, 2014) * 323: VCR (June 18, 2014) Season Eleven * 324: Flash Bulbs (June 27, 2014) * 325: Mini-Shampoo (June 27, 2014) * 326: SD Card (June 27, 2014) * 327: Listerine Mouthwash (June 28, 2014) * 328: Earbud Headphones (June 29, 2014) * 329: Peach (June 30, 2014) * 330: Morning Glory Sparklers (July 1, 2014) * 331: Spinning Fountain Fireworks (July 1, 2014) * 332: Fireworks Tank (July 1, 2014) * 333: (Fireworks) Frog (July 2, 2014) * 334: CD & Potato Chip Bag (July 7, 2014) * 335: Plum (July 12, 2014) * 336: Rice Krispies Treat (July 16, 2014) * 337: Bug Light Bulbs (July 23, 2014) * 338: Mini-Halogen Floodlight (July 23, 2014) * 339: Fluorescent Black Light (July 26, 2014) * 340: Road Flare (August 1, 2014) * 341: Dream Water (August 4, 2014) * 342: Donut Light (August 5, 2014) * 343: Xenon Bulbs (August 6, 2014) * 344: Tin of Biscuits (August 8, 2014) * 345: Shake Weight (August 8, 2014) * 346: "Golden Showers" Firework (August 9, 2014) * 347: Ping Pong Balls & Lighter (August 10, 2014) * 348: Jelly Packets (August 11, 2014) * 349: 2' Fluorescent Tube (August 15, 2014) * 350: White Out (August 15, 2014) * 351: 9-Volt Battery (August 16, 2014) * 352: Cheese Whiz (August 17, 2014) * 353: Krypton Bulbs (August 19, 2014) * 354: Toaster (August 20, 2014) Description of Each Season Season One: This is the season that started it all with Microwave Me, it's often known as the "stoner season" and the "no-budget season" because of Matt's stoner character and the fact that EVERY item used in season one was found around the house (although that's how season two's items were chosen as well). Editing is minimal and everything was done in one take. This took place from late October 2012 through early December 2012, as he was trying to release it on a timed schedule. It's also known as the "parody" season because up until the soy sauce episode, it was exclusively a parody show featuring ordinary things to put in a microwave such as butter, hot pockets, Peeps, and a banana. With the exception of the chestnuts (which were only supposed to spin), there was no real excitement to be found in these early episode. Even after the soy sauce episode, it remained pretty boring for the most part. With the exception of the grape and the wetnap, there was nothing exciting in the second half of season one as well, as the soap he used, Olay soap, was a fail as it just frothed and foamed everywhere. But this was mostly a just for fun thing at first until he noticed it was getting an audience, including dOvetastic who complimented him on his microwaving abilities. After the 11th episode, he gave Microwave Me its own channel after it was originally being hosted on his AltoonaYourPiano music account. Season Two: Even though his show began with hot pockets and peeps, if you ask him, he'll tell you that season two is where his show REALLY began, and he generally won't defend season one episodes beyond the grape, wetnap, chestnut, and soy sauce episodes, and actually often uses his "peanut butter jelly time" episode as an example of an early, lame episode and "hot pockets" is a code word for a mundane, boring experiment. The boring, overly safe items were phased out in season two, with only one "normal" item after the apple episode, that being celery. Initially he worked on a timed schedule but quickly released his backlog of episodes on January 5 after deciding to go about it at a more natural pace. This led to timewise, season two being the shortest in overall duration, as it began in late December and ended in mid-January, despite some episodes being filmed while season one had not been completed yet (leading to him sometimes erronously stating those episodes as part of season one). This is often known as the "pirate season" due to his Captain Microwave persona which was a pirate caricature up through early season four, but especially prominent here. This was also known as the "plasma season" due to all of the plasma-generating experiments. Many don't know this, but season two, just like season one, was a "no-budget season". Every single item, including the lighter, ping pong balls, and glowsticks, was something he found around the house to microwave. That's why you have episodes featuring less-than-impressive ititerations of various microwave items. But due to the use of microwaves other than Jennie, he was able to use more dangerous items. Another introduction was the start of a new season by microwaving three of the previous season's items, in this case, soy sauce, soap (this time it was Ivory he used), and grapes. This season also featured the glowsticks, which until the CFL, was the worst smell experienced on the show. The biggest explosion of season two was the egg, which was the loudest bOOm to that point by far until season 3 where the energy drink was microwaved. Season Three: This was the first season where he actually bought items for the show, he shows that with a brief segment during the season preview. The first bought item used on the show was the dozen eggs used in the conglomerate debut (the light bulb and toothpaste were lying around the house), increasingly items used were ones bought for the show, including the most obvious example, the helium balloon. Many items were ones that were planned for seasons 1 and 2 but were put off for one reason or another, most notably the aerosol can in cooking oil, which was supposed to be the season two finale. Some items were pleasant surprises, such as the 5 hour energy, where Matt expected the lid to just blow off, but the bottom blew out, causing the door to blow open. Other big surprises that had pleasant results were the steel wool, the garlic, and the pencil. And, then of course, there were the disappointments, most infamously the potato. The potato and turnip were the only episodes featuring Jareth's baking rack, whick may be why they never exploded. Another disappointment was the cat feces episode where it did nothing but swell up a bit and melt. However, despite this, it's a fairly decently viewed video, mostly for the fact that it is indeed microwaving shit. This season is known as the "fire season" because this had a lot of pretty severe flare-ups, including Christmas lights, printer cartridges, correction tape, the battery, and even the steel wool to the point that it became more microwaving fire plasma than metal arcing plasma. The pencil also caught fire, and even the helium balloon caught fire. It seemed like during season 3, if it had the potential to catch fire, it would. It also featured the first microwave death on the show when Demi died from the printer cartridges. Also, the camera began to fail repeatedly, although in the case of the energy drink it was a blessing in disguise. A bottle of 5 hour energy rarely builds enough pressure to blow the door open, but in his case it just happened to be so. After having to refilm the very dangerous aerosol can in cooking oil experiment again, he decided to buy a new camera to replace the unreliable old one. By the middle to the end of season five, the third season began to be referred to as "the forgotten season", but with many episodes suddenly gaining views, especially the highlighters episode due to an internet fad, this is no longer the case. Season Four: Big changes took place in this season, in the season 4 debut he showed off his new camera. Initially the old one was used as a backup but after it failed during the original Lava soap episode (constant camera failure is the reason why he bought the new one. The new camera had much improved video quality, much better visibility with fewer episodes turning out dark, and a wide screen. Due to the escelating nature of experiments from season to season, this would be the last one to feature the conglomerate experiment debut of three items from the previous season being microwaved at once in a large quantity. Also these would make the season debuts far too long, even with the boring junk being edited out. In this case it was the energy drink, the steel wool, and the pencils. The combination of burning steel wool and pencils led to what looked like fireworks when the energy drink exploded. Season four was also the one where previous safety restrictions were finally abandoned, and the jokes about the show's "low budget" status became a lot rarer. This is also the season where he began to leave stuff burn for a lot longer than in previous seasons, as seen in the Easy Button and Cell Phone episodes. Also, in the two previous seasons, explosions were generally reserved for late in the season only, but most of the explosive experiments were done in the first half of season four. The main microwave for the fourth season was Jareth, who was used faithfully for many fiery and explosive episodes, exclusively in the first half, including the mentos and coke, the silly string, the bottle of beer, and the coconut, along with the aforementioned energy drink. Another microwave, Quincy, was used in the latter half of season 4, but with the exception of the CO2 cartridges, many of the items were relatively used. Season four also featured the infamous CFL episode, which got the first ever "Highly Deadly Idea" verdict. There were also a lot of previous revisited experiments in this season. The biggest nickname for this season is "the explosive season", others are "the epic season" and "the high definition season". Microwave Me was also given a full 20-second theme to replace the old "warning buzzer" theme, with the 8 second brief version being reserved for "purist" episodes. Season Five: This marked the beginning of the change from the original format to the present one. The season introduction began to be phased out as rather than a whole video dedicated to it, it was a small segment tacked onto the beginning of the season debut with the works bomb. While it started off impressively enough, there weren't a lot of really mindblowing experiments for a majority of the season, however there were a lot of previously planned experiments that finally got done. Many of the experiments done in season 5 were light bulbs of some kind, including the special with the massive light bulb for episode 200, which remains to this day his longest episode ever at nearly 31 minutes long. While many of the episodes done were actually a small step back from season 4, there were some bright spots, such as the sparklers, and even though it wasn't exciting, he became the first person to ever microwave a full sized watermelon (which merely split in half). The baby food jar also made a nice explosion. It also featured the truly first "running while being microwaved" item, the flashlight, and an episode that would be quite controversial if it was better known, his video of microwaving his old anxiety medicine. The season ended on a very high note, however, with a full can of spray paint, which entirely engulfed Lindsay in flames, with fire shooting out her vents for over 3 minutes before shutting off (she would actually survive this). This would actually be the high mark for his show as for awhile, and then season six happened. Also, this season saw the introduction of the garage, which would eventually replace the back porch as the "indoor" location for less explosive microwave episodes. Season Six: '''Along with being much shorter than the previous three, it also featured a further phasing out of the introduction. Here it was just a brief rundown on the back porch listing items he planned to microwave, with only the fireworks and charcoal/lighter fluid shown. It came at the beginning of what remains to this day the most explosive microwave episode he's ever filmed, the champagne bottle. Season six also had a peculiar break after an impressive start with the champagne, ketchup bottle, charcoal w/ lighter fluid, and fireworks. He spent the summer looking for more items to microwave in addition to having trouble with inclement weather. Finally in September he returned with the long-awaited blender as well as a new microwave named Erika who did a run of variably impressive experiments such as a huge floodlight that actually exploded, a sealed cough syrup bottle, a can of Dermoplast, and the experiment that killed her, the Monster M3. The season fizzled out after that with no real impressive experiments to be found except maybe for the protein shake. Many season six episodes, like season 5, involved light bulbs. One planned experiment, road flares, had to be delayed, because the ones initially used were total duds. The season finale was a 500 watt halogen bulb, an appropriate bookend to a pair of seasons that featured a disproportionate amount of light bulb based experiments. '''Season Seven: The shortest to date, the only real introduction just mentioned the Jack O'Lantern. Many episodes were Halloween-themed, including the apple cider that killed Sarah, who had replaced Erika. The last two episodes, however, focused more on Thanksgiving. The final episode of season 7 was a can of Static Guard, which had impressive results similar to the spray paint. Matt talked about having Sarah "rebuilt" which means we may see a microwave resurrection in the future. Also this was noteworthy because he had discussed plans to move to Vimeo due to discontent with the direction YouTube was going, so this and the clip show had a feeling of finality to them that ended up retconned. Season Eight: Also known as the Christmas season. The early part was spent on Vimeo, but due to the lack of interest, he came back to YouTube and uploaded there and Vimeo for the remainder of the season. Other than the Vimeo situation, many episodes were either some kind of Christmas-themed item or showed Christmas items or some kind of tie-in. There was no remaining season introduction. The season intro was cut out and episodes opened cold for the entire season. The main Christmas episode was Santa with a lighter, but there was also ornaments, a tree with lights, a snow globe, gift bows, Planter's peanuts, a sweet potato, the watch episode (his second "running item" episode) showed ornaments as well, and the finale with the welding rod and the pile of junk had very Christmassy colours to it. The mouse episode also mentioned Toys for Tots. There were some explosive episodes, too, such as the snow globe, the TV remote, and the bottle of nail polish. Season Nine: This one was another attempt to "streamline" series production. With an abbreviated opening (and the rarity of Vimeo uploads), there really wasn't much delay to the microwaving. In some cases, it began even quicker than many purist episodes. Many episodes were much shorter than in many previous seasons with things like the hand sanitizer, the jawbreaker, the slinky, and so on. Although most episodes were filmed in the garage, a few were filmed outside, such as the gasoline (the season's most famous episode, ironically), and it concluded with the 300th episode, which was a full sized can of Axe Body Spray. Unfortunately, that turned out to be a fail. But there were a lot of exciting results. Following Jessie's demise in the gasoline episode, Jareth was brought back. Despite episodes being shorter, the finale was the first 20+ minute episode filmed since season 5, but the reason was that there was a long reflective period being the 300th episode, and a "plan B" was done with a lighter and some leftover fireworks that Matt's dad dug up for him last year (the aerial spinners) so that at least something would happen. Season Ten: The first few episodes were done like season 9 before the new format was unveiled. Season 10 was given a highlight reel type opening and the microwave once again was introduced by name and the item shown going in the microwave. In one of those beginning episodes, Matt microwaved a lava lamp, which at first was a fail until he opened the door and was covered with hot wax and narrowly missed getting hit by debris. This is the first known time someone on a microwave show actually almost died from microwaving a lava lamp. Despite the big booms, nobody else was in any real danger. The next episode, due to Matt being spooked by what happened, was just some peanut butter, and the later "cool" items would be held off until later on. The season finale turned out to be another promising experiment that ended as a dud, the VCR. Matt had wanted to do a VCR since season 4, but finally got around to it and it wasn't what he'd pictured. It did however at least react unlike the Axe can. He had the VCR in for over an hour and although it never caught fire, it did melt down and become unusable afterwards.